User talk:Smash The Echidna
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DW.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc Lithius (Talk) 05:52, 2011 January 13 I Am SonamyLover68 GospelBoy101 00:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC)GospelBoy101GospelBoy101 00:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Kickbanned I got kickbanned but i didn't vandilize i din't SonicStar said i could edit it Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? (not part of he questions, just looking for a quote) #1. Q) When did you first join SFW? *Alright lets see. I'm pretty sure I joined somewhere in early March 2010. I joined because my brother, Kapus, found the place and seemed very interested. So I got a head start and joined before him to check it out. It quickly grew on me; the idea of having full profile pages for my characters was inspiring. ESPECIALLY because I'd been having a lot of trouble keeping up with my profiles and having to re-write them so many times... #2. Q) What do you think of SFW? *Well, I have a few mixed feelings about SFW. Overall it's a pretty cool place to hang out and roleplay with friends. But you're bound to see a whole lot of crappy articles and horrible recolors everywhere. But through it all there's a lot of content that's really worth looking at. Personally I could poke fun at SFW as a whole for it's bad parts, but I honestly love the wiki's good parts. I'm glad I joined. #3. Q) What other wikis are you a part of? *Just this one and SFW Central. Neither one am I very active on. This wiki here is mainly for information, and I only really added some of my things (which seriously need to be updated) to it and nothing else. #4. Q) What are your other non-Sonic interests? *Kirby. I have my own Kirby fanon series, though I've been giving my Sonic fanon Way more attention these days. It seems that people loved my Kirby fanon more than my Sonic fanon stories...Anyway, aside from Kirby, I really like both the Mario and the Legend of Zelda series. I'm interested in Star Fox, but I haven't really played many games. #5. Q) Do you think SFW's improved over time? *Definitely. The new look may bug people, but a good number of things have improved since I first joined. The site policies, the movement for article improvement and/or removing the sub-standard or lower articles. Stuff like that. It's really helped clean up the place a bit. #6. Q) Who are your friends on the wiki? *My friends, huh? Well I'd have to go with my main RP'ing group. Which includes Banzai, Xi, Ryu, Sometimes Nora, and also sometimes you. I'd say you all are my main friends. =P But I've still got plenty more I haven't mentioned. #7. Q) Favorite fan-character (not including any of your own)? *Haha, I'd go with my youngest brother's character, Speedy The Hedgehog. But I'm not sure if that counts since he's directly a part of my series, and I helped develop him a little. Otherwise, I'd go with...Argh, it's a tie between Banzai the Monkey and Nora Kouba. XD #8. Q) Are you excited about SFW's potential move? *I'm a bit excited, yes. It's a big project, and it almost feels like the possibilities are endless. It's leaving me in a bit of suspense, I must say. #9. Q) How do you feel about being an admin on SFW? *Pretty good, actually. At first I didn't think I'd be able to handle it, I admit. But I think I've gotten the hang of it. I really hope I've been helpful to everyone. #10. Q) What inspired you to make your characters? *A couple things actually. One thing was playing the early, classic Sonic games and the other was playing the sonic fangame, SRB2. (Sonic Robo Blast 2) I was inspired to make Smash. But I didn't fully characterize him until after I first watched Sonic X on 4kids, and joined their forums. Then I started up my series, and I gradually made it to where I am now. Believe it or not, Despite the fact that 4kids kept my characters from developing much better than your standard recolors for a couple of years, that was a very important place for my whole series. Heck, it was an important place for me period. If it wasn't for 4kids, I probably never would have come here, and met you all. I find it hard to fully hate them because of that. But I do seriously hate their shows now. There. Put down the answers on your talkpage under the relevant question, then lemme know when you're done.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 17:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC)